


Let Me Try This...

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was going to make this cute and then my mind went somewhere else.  Kinda smutty- whoops!</p><p>Should I leave it like this or do a follow-up chapter?</p><p>And, if so, should I do a follow up of the smut or a follow-up of the cuteness?  Or both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So... I was thinking..." Ali started. Nervousness evident in her voice.

That got Ashlyn's undivided attention. She looked Ali in the eye and waited for her to continue.

"Can I... maybe take you out sometime?" She looked down to her lap. "Like, on a date." 

Ashlyn looked at her for a second and felt the corner of her mouth turn up in a smile.

"You know- if that's okay with you...?" Ali added, fiddling with her bracelet.

Ashlyn composed herself to keep a straight face. "Sure." She said confidently. "I'd like that."

"Okay." Ali nodded and smiled. "Cool... How about tomorrow night?" She looked up slowly and waited for a reply.

Ashlyn kept her eyes on Ali and studied her before answering. "Tomorrow night sounds... good." She said definitively as she took the last sip of her beer and put it down on the table between them.

She noticed Ali's wine glass was empty as well.

"One more?" She asked and Ali politely accepted.

"I'll be right back." Ashlyn hopped up and walked inside.

She came back out to the balcony with a bottle of beer and walked up behind Ali. She bent down next to her and handed over the wine glass.

Ali smiled. "Thank you." 

Ashlyn walked back around to her double-wide, armchair and flopped down before kicking her feet up to the railing.

"Took you long enough." She said slyly after a while as she looked out into the night sky.

Ali turned and raised her eyebrows- expecting her to continue, not noticing Ashlyn was messing with her.

"To ask me on a date." Ashlyn continued.

Ali scoffed lightly and rolled her eyes.

"You don't think so?" Ashlyn pressed on.

"I have _no idea_ what you're talking about." Ali tried to clench back a smile.

"How long have we been dating?" Ashlyn asked, an eyebrow raised.

Ali pretended to think back and then slowly looked down with a devilish smile. "...Too long." She teased.

"Ohhh!" Ashlyn exclaimed through a laugh. "We can break-up if you want." She jokingly suggested. "I still have my little, black book somewhere. I can find another place to, ahem, "sleep" tonight." She winked at Ali.

"Ew." Ali put her hand up to put an end to the joke.

Ashlyn sat back in her chair- successfully having diverted her girlfriend.

"Four years." Ali said quietly after a moment. "We've been dating for four years. That's a long time." She realized.

"You're right. That _is_ an awfully long time for you to not ask me on a date!" Ashlyn teased. "I can't believe you!" She pretended to be mad.

"Oh whatever." Ali smiled and rolled her eyes. Dates are Ashlyn's job anyway.

It was quiet for a while as they watched fireworks in the distance. The end of summer had come too soon.

Ashlyn stole a glance at Ali and could tell she was contemplating something but decided to let her have her thoughts. But Ali couldn't take it anymore. The curiosity was killing her. She had to ask.

"You didn't actually have a black book... right?"

Ashlyn turned to her with a furrowed brow. "What?" She was surprised (and amused) Ali would even think that.

"Nevermind." Ali turned back to her wine, embarrassed she even asked the question.

Ashlyn tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Eventually Ali joined with her. Laughing at herself.

"Stop laughing at me." She whined.

"No, Al. I didn't have a black book..." Ashlyn put her mind at ease.

"Thank you." Ali sat back finally.

"...It was red." Ashlyn continued the joke.

"Oh my goddd! I hate you." Ali tried to act like she wasn't amused but her laughter gave it away.

"It was big too. And there were like... six pages of girl's named Alex." Ashlyn pretended, very dramatically.

Ali threw a pillow at her but on its way it knocked over Ashlyn's beer.

Ashlyn was quick to grab it but the damage was done. The sudden jolt caused the beer to fizz and overflow, pouring all down Ashlyn's arm and dripping onto her bare feet.

"Ali!" She shrieked but she was still laughing.

And now Ali was too.

"Whoops!" She clenched her teeth in a guilty smile.

Ashlyn swung her hand over the edge of the balcony and shook it off but that didn't help much.

"Aw man. Now I smell like beer!" Ashlyn complained.

Ali reached for her other hand and pulled Ashlyn closer. She took the paper towel from under her drink and wiped Ashlyn's hand with it.

"Better?" She asked.

Ashlyn responded by bringing her leg up so Ali could wipe the beer off her ankle and foot. She smiled when Ali did it without protest. She was half expecting her to make Ashlyn do it herself.

Ali finished and looked up in time to catch the smile.

" **Only** because it was my fault." It was like she knew what Ashlyn was thinking.

...

Ashlyn came back outside with another beer just in time for the finale in the distance. She purposely stood at the railing, right in Ali's way, just to tease her.

"Ashhh!" Ali laughed.

"I'm sorry." Ashlyn still stood in her view. "Am I in your way?" She asked, pretending to be oblivious.

Ali scowled playfully and moved to the left to look around her. But Ashlyn followed. Then Ali moved to the right. But Ashlyn followed that too.

Ashlyn soon felt Ali's hand in her back pocket and was pulled back to sit on her lap.

Ali held her close and softly kissed the crook of her neck. Ashlyn gave up on harrassing her right then. This was better.

Usually Ali was the one sitting on Ashlyn's lap, but tonight felt different. Ali wanted to hold her and keep her close and just be near her. Ashlyn couldn't help but smile to herself.

They watched the finale and talked a little. Every now and then Ali would squeeze a bit tighter or drop a kiss on Ashlyn's shoulder blade.

...

When the fireworks were done. Ashlyn moved to get up, reluctantly. But Ali pulled her back down anyway.

"You're not going anywhere." Ali teased as she wrapped her in a tight hug on her lap. They curled up together and Ashlyn rested her head on Ali's shoulder. Ali kissed her forehead and smiled.

Ashlyn didn't say anything- she just nuzzled closer. She'd let this role reversal thing slide this one time. It was nice being held- feeling Ali's fingertips draw patterns on her back and Ali's smile against her skin.

...

"But really... I didn't have a black book." Ashlyn said a while later. "OR a red book." She wrapped an arm around Ali and watched her smile before continuing. "It was-"

But before she could finish, Ali gave her an expected jab to the ribs.

"Ow! You didn't let me finish!" Ashlyn exaggerated and rubbed the spot where Ali's elbow met her side.

"I already know what you were going to say. 'It was blue' or 'it was green' or whatever. You're sooo funny." Ali said sarcastically.

"No... what I was _going_ to say was- **It was...** always just you." She said. Smoothly recovering from her original plan.

Ali knew she quickly made that up but smiled at it anyway.

"You think you're so smooth, don't you?" Ali shook her head.

"Look whose lap I'm sitting on. Hell yea, I'm smooth!" Ashlyn countered with another smooth comment.

Ali walked right into that one. She blushed and tried to hide it, as well as her smile, but both were pretty obvious.

Ashlyn kiss-attacked her cheek and ruffled her up a little bit as Ali giggled and tried to resist. Eventually Ashlyn settled for a kiss on the lips.

She pulled back after a moment but they both kept their eyes closed. Ashlyn felt Ali lean a little closer and nudge her with her nose, coaxing her to continue.

And Ashlyn did. She met Ali's lips perfectly and pulled her into a deep kiss.

...

They passionately made out for a while. Nice and slow, in perfect sync with one another.

Ashlyn still across Ali's lap, her hand around the back of Ali's neck, she moved to sit up taller. Ali's hands around her waist.

Eventually Ali pulled Ashlyn to straddle her. They never broke the kiss. They were so into it neither one realized their switched positions.

The kiss got deeper and Ali's heart practically melted when Ashlyn involuntarily let out a little sigh of pleasure into it. Ali was usually the one doing this and she now appreciated hearing it. It meant Ash was getting caught up.

With Ashlyn's hands on the sides of Ali's neck and Ali's still on her waist, they continued. Ali slid both hands up and under Ashlyn''s shirt. Pressing fingertips into her abs and then slowly trailing up her back.

Ashlyn smiled into her mouth and broke the kiss. Ali smiled too as they both leaned into each other and giggled.

"Are you trying to top me?" Ashlyn implied.

"Technically, you're still on top so..." Ali reasoned.

"You know what I mean." Ashlyn pointed out and Ali shrugged.

"Maybe." Ali said with an innocent smile. "Something wrong with that?" Ali challenged and Ashlyn just shook her head 'no' with a satisfied grin on her face. "Good." Ali replied and pulled her back in.

...

It went on for a bit longer before Ashlyn pulled back again. 

"You taking me out is going to be like a first date." She smiled. Still caught up on the date aspect.

"It is." Ali agreed and leaned back in.

Ashlyn held her off and pulled her own shirt down (Ali had gotten it up under her arms and was about to take it off). She stepped off Ali's lap.

"What're you doing?" Ali asked in confusion.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" Ashlyn feigned offense. "We haven't even been on a date yet and you're trying to take my clothes off!" She teased as she picked up the beer bottle and wine glass and started inside.

"Ashlyn..." Ali warned. She was a little worked up. "Ashhh!" She whined now and heard her girlfriend laugh in the kitchen. "Oh, come on!" She protested and walked inside.

"I don't have sex until **at least** the third date." Ashlyn kept it going.

"Yea?" Ali challenged as she backed Ashlyn toward the living room. "That's not what I heard."

Ashlyn dropped her jaw. "Ali Krieger, whatever do you mean?" She said with an innocent voice. She liked where this was going.

"I mean you..." She pushed Ashlyn back. "And I..." She did it again. "Fucked on our first date." She pushed Ashlyn onto the couch and straddled her. 

"That wasn't _even_ our first date." Ashlyn smiled as she thought back.

"My point exactly." Ali countered through a whisper and moved in to finish what they started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go!

"Ready?" Ali yelled down the hall as she grabbed her purse. Nervous they would be late for the reservation.

"In a sec!" Ashlyn responded and Ali rolled her eyes. But then she remembered- Ashlyn was usually the one waiting for her. And Ali was usually the one saying 'in a sec'. She smiled at that.

Ashlyn walked into the living room a few minutes later and Ali couldn't help but look her up and down.

"I'm ready." Ashlyn said as she looked for her keys. Not noticing Ali's gaze.

When she finally caught it she paused.

"What?" She laughed.

Ali only smiled shyly and Ashlyn moved closer. Taking in the beauty of her girlfriend.

"You look amazing." She said as she kissed Ali's cheek. "As usual." She added and Ali felt her cheeks grow warm. "Ready to go?"

Ali shook her head yes and grabbed Ashlyn's keys from her. Ashlyn cocked an eyebrow.

"You're driving?" She smiled at the thought. "Who said you can drive the Jeep?"

Ali gave her a stern look. "Do you want to go on this date or what?" She teased.

...

"This is different." Ashlyn said as she buckled herself into the passenger seat.

"I've driven your Jeep a hundred times." Ali pointed out as she put it in reverse.

"I mean- you taking me out, opening doors for me, etc."

"Oh." Ali glanced at Ashlyn for a second and then back over her shoulder as she continued to back out. "Yea. This is going to be the best date yet." She teased.

Ashlyn had to roll her eyes at that. "Okay, Alex." She said sarcastically.

...

"No, stay!" Ali exclaimed as she hopped out of the car and ran to open Ashlyn's door for her.

"You're too much." Ashlyn shook her head and let Ali guide her out of the car.

"You do it for me every time." Ali smiled.

"Because you're a princess." Ashlyn scoffed.

"Today, you're the princess." Ali said and they both paused and looked at each other, narrowing their eyes and eventually breaking into laughter. Ali shook her head side-to-side. "No, I don't like that." She admitted.

"Good! Me either." Ashlyn agreed with a laugh. "I'd rather be a king... or like... a knight. Yeaaa." Ashlyn nodded at her own idea.

Ali laughed as she watched Ashlyn think about it. "You're a seven year old boy." She looped her arm with Ashlyn's as they started walking.

"I'll take that over princess any day." 

...

"Miss, your table will be a few minutes if you would like to wait at the bar." The host explained politely.

"But... I made a reservation." Ali was a little annoyed. She wanted this night to be perfect. Every date Ashlyn took her on went off without a hitch- she wanted to do the same for her.

The host was about to speak when Ashlyn stepped in.

"We'll wait at the bar. Thanks." She pat him on the shoulder as they walked past. She was surprised Ali would even say anything about it.

She guided Ali through the crowd with her hand on the small of her back. She nodded at the bartender when they found a spot and he signaled he would be right there. Ali took note how easy this was for Ashlyn.

"Sorry we have to wait." Ali said apologetically. "I made a reseveration so we wouldn't have to." She exlpained with a discouraged tone.

"Its fine, babe." Ashlyn pressed a quick kiss to her temple and then turned to the bartender as he came over. "Gin and tonic and a..." She looked to Ali who was trying to figure out what she wanted to drink. "Vodka and club with cranberry." Ashlyn answered for her.

Ali smiled. "Yea." She said softly. That's what she wanted.

...

They talked and laughed and reminisced about stories of older dates with each other. _That was a good one._ Seemed to be a common theme in this conversation.

"Miss, your table will be ready in a minute." The host came over to let them know to finish their drinks.

"Thank you." Ali nodded.

"Should we order another so we have one when we sit down?" Ali asked.

"Sure." Ashlyn turned to get the bartender's attention again but Ali stopped her.

"Let me." She said with a smile. "My date, remember?"

Ashlyn obliged and watched as Ali leaned over the bar. She tried to get the bartender's attention but it wasn't working. She was getting frustrated after a few minutes. She resorted to standing on the bottom bar of her stool so she could get higher.

Ashlyn chuckled as she slowly pulled her down and wrapped an arm around her waist. She turned in the bartender's direction and immediately got his attention. He'd be over in a second.

"Seriously?" Ali laughed, still a little frustrated.

"What?" Ashlyn asked innocently.

"Whyyy is it so easy for you?" Ali almost whined.

"You gotta know how to do it." Ashlyn said obviously.

"I mean all of it... With the host. The bartender. You make it to my door before I even take off my seatbelt- everytime- no problem." Ali was genuinely curious.

"You gotta know how to do it." Ashlyn repeated.

The bartender came over. "Another round?"

"Yea." Ali jumped in. "A Vodka and club with cranberry and... whatever she's having." She put her hand on Ashlyn's arm to let her order.

Ashlyn cracked a smile and shook her head without Ali noticing. "Gin and tonic. And our table is ready so can we close out?" She asked and the bartender was off to make their drinks and close their tab.

Ashlyn turned to face Ali who was watching him pour her vodka and club.

"No wonder it took you so long to ask me on a date." Ashlyn teased. Ali turned to her and narrowed her eyes with a quizzical look. "You don't know how to date girls, do you?." Ashlyn realized.

Ali's jaw dropped. "I've been dating you all these years." She pointed out.

"You know what I mean." Ashlyn tipped her head down to Ali. "Do you need date tips?" Ashlyn teased further.

"No!" Ali smacked her arm, a little embarrassed that Ashlyn figured her out.

"Here you go ladies." He said and kept his eyes on Ashlyn. "The last round is on me." He handed her the check and nodded before leaving to help another patron.

Ali's jaw dropped again. "The bartender is hitting on you!" She exclaimed quietly. She thought it was pretty funny but Ashlyn didn't.

Ashlyn turned to Ali and studied her for a moment. "Al... he's gay." She said very plainly.

"What?" Ali didn't believe her.

"Yea. Which is why he didn't come over right away when you flashed your cute, little smile before when you were trying to order our drinks." Ashlyn chuckled.

"But he came over for you..." Ali reasoned.

"Yea. Like I said... You gotta know how to do it." Ashlyn said it again.

"Maybe I do need some date tips." Ali mumbled as she signed the receipt.

Ashlyn adored Ali's cuteness right now and kissed her temple as the host made his way back over.

She moved to Ali's ear to whisper. "For starters... stand up tall and confident to get the bartender's attention. Know what your girl wants to drink and order it for her. But most importantly... **always** be nice to the host."

She finished right when the he got to them.

"Right this way ladies." He led them from the bar.

"Thank you." Ali said to him appreciatively before turning to Ashlyn and giving her a knowing smile.

...

"I like this place." Ashlyn said as she leaned closer to Ali. They had a little corner table by the window and were seated right next to each other, facing out.

"It's nice, right?" Ali was proud of her decision. "I checked it out last week."

Ashlyn smiled at that. "You did?"

"Yea, I wanted to make sure it was good enough." Ali blushed but still winked at her girlfriend.

"Maybe there **is** hope for you after all." Ashlyn teased.

"Hopefully." Ali teased back. "I have a date with some other girl tomorrow so... anymore tips?" She joked.

Ashlyn shook her head and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Plan ahead. _Check the place out beforehand._ " She pointed to Ali because she already did that. "If there's any hitch in your plan- just go with it. Always get there early. Always get a drink first. Make her smile. Talk... but also listen. And if you really like her... and I mean **really** like her... hold her hand." Ashlyn finished softly.

Ali looked down to her hand in Ashlyn's- their fingers loosely intertwined. She didn't even notice they were holding hands until now... because Ashlyn always held her hand on dates.

Ali took a deep breath and tried to contain her smile.

"You're good." She said softly and Ashlyn tightened her grip. Ali knew Ashlyn was holding back an 'I've had lots of practice' joke so she diverted. "I love you." She said as she kissed Ashlyn's cheek.

"I love you too." Ashlyn responded easily when her skin tingled where Ali's lips had been. "Are you ready to take over the date now?" She asked.

Ali nodded up and down confidently as she sat up straight and effortlessly got the attention of the waitress to order another round of drinks.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the smut I'm working on (but Ali does allude to some for this story too)...
> 
> PS- I had to re-write this one b/c the chapter got lost. I added a little on the end too. Sorry!

"Okay!" Ali clapped her hands together when they left the restaurant. "Phase one is done."

She pat herself on the back. "Phase One" got increasingly better with Ashlyn's date tips. Ali was sure to flirt a lot too which never hurts. Ashlyn is a sucker for a shameless flirt.

"Does that mean there is a phase two?" Ashlyn clasped her hands under her chin and smiled like a little kid.

Ali grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." She gave her a teasing smile and led the way down the street.

...

"Are we going on that?" Ashlyn asked with a smile.

"We are." Ali replied as she watched Ashlyn's eyes focus on the River Cruise they were about to board.

Ashlyn was ecstatic.

"Why haven't I thought of this!" She exclaimed and pulled Ali along.

"I don't know. Guess I'm more creative when it comes to dates." She teased. Knowing very well that is not the case.

"Riiight." Ashlyn said sarcastically. "I'll remember that when I cancel our annual pumpkin picking and hot cider date." 

"Nooooo!" Ali whined and pulled on Ashlyn's arm like a little kid. That was one of her favorite dates. "Ashlynnn." She prolonged her name for emphasis.

"Aliiiii." Ashlyn mimicked back playfully.

"Fine." Ali was a sore loser. "Your dates are better." She mumbled.

But before she could continue to pull them to the boat, Ashlyn tightened her grip on Ali's hand and pulled her back in.

"Prove me wrong." She challenged before she kissed Ali, leaning her back slightly to add a little more romance.

Ashlyn was good.

Ali had a lot to live up to.

...

They leaned on the railing as the boat traveled along the river. Talking and laughing and kissing in between.

Ashlyn pulled her to the dance floor a couple times (not that it was too hard). They had a little dance-off with a group that was in from New York. Losing only when Ash's "Sprinkler" dance move was followed up by one of the guys doing the worm.

Ali got Ashlyn another drink and they walked to the back of the boat as it headed back. She was done drinking since she was the driver.

"Oh man!" Ashlyn exclaimed, a little louder than she intended. "This was a great idea, Al." She nodded encouragingly and Ali laughed.

"See? I'm not sooooo bad." Ali teased.

But Ashlyn got serious.

"You're not bad at all." She said quietly as she moved closer. "You're the best." She said and kissed Ali on the lips softly.

Ali blushed and smiled into the kiss. Ashlyn still had that affect on her.

As the river cruise pulled into the harbor, the DJ announced it was the last song. A slow song, none-the-less.

Ashlyn gave Ali a look to remind her who was in charge of asking who tonight.

"Can I have this dance?" Ali smiled and extended her hand.

Ashlyn took it and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor one more time.

They danced slowly in each others arms and Ali tried to remember the last time they slow-danced. She remembered dancing together at the wedding of Ashlyn's friend from home. That was probably the most recent time. She cuddled closer as she remembered it.

Ashlyn noticed but didn't say anything. She just hugged Ali up and held her close. Kissing the top of her head when the song ended.

...

They held hands as they walked off the ship and along the dock.

Ali was running some last-stop ideas past Ashlyn but Ashlyn was too distracted by the boats along the dock to pay attention. She just yes'd Ali to death.

Ali noticed and decided to see what she could get away with.

"Ice cream parlor?" Ali suggested.

"Yea." Ashlyn mumbled.

"Or the candy shop?" Ali added another idea.

"Sure." Ashlyn said absent-mindedly as she eyed a particularly fancy wooden ship.

"Outer-space, does that sound good?"

Another "yea" dropped from Ashlyn's lips.

"Maybe some public sex in the park?" Ali slipped it in there.

"Uh huh." Ashlyn said as she drifted unknowingly toward the boat.

Ali waited silently until Ashlyn came back to the real world.

"Wait what?!" Ashlyn asked and quickly turned around.

"What?" Ali feigned innocence.

"What did you just say?" Ashlyn laughed.

"Ice cream parlor or the candy shop..." Ali pretended the rest didn't happen.

Ashlyn knew she wasn't going to get the answer out of Ali. She just laughed and shook her head. She tightened her grip on Ali's hand and brought it up to kiss her knuckles.

"Ice cream. Definitely." Ashlyn decided.

"Good choice." Ali smiled and then leaned to whisper in her ear. "And if you're good, maybe I'll show you what else I said."

...

Ashlyn went to throw her empty ice cream cup in the garbage when they were done. She stopped about ten feet away and turned back to Ali.

"If I make this shot- you have to tell me what you said before." She declared.

"The rule was- if you're good, I'll show you." Ali corrected with a grin.

"Yea. Good... at basketball." Ashlyn replied and quickly took the shot before Ali could block her. "Ohhh! Nothing but net!" She cheered with her hands in the air as she sank the shot.

Ali chuckled and raised an amused eyebrow.

"So what was it you were saying before?" Ashlyn asked as she put her arm around Ali's shoulders.

Ali shook her head. She wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I was saying... we should go for a walk in the park." She supplied.

"Oh..." Ashlyn's cocky grin fell slightly, trying to hide her disappointment at thinking it was something more. "Sure. Let's." 

She walked a bit ahead to play it cool but Ali knew exactly what she was doing.

If only Ashlyn could see the sexy smirk on her girlfriend's face right now...


End file.
